Just Keep Breathing
by Mrs. Billie Jean
Summary: Sierra moved to Lima, Ohio in December and met/joined The New Directions. In February, she met The Doctor and John Watson, who took her to London. She helped them save the world and the great Sherlock Holmes before traveling back to Ohio a week and a half later. It's May 14th and she was still waiting for them to return and get her, as promised, so she could live with Sherlock
1. Chapter 1: Back Again

Just Keep Breathing

Summary: Sierra moved to Lima, Ohio in December and met/joined The New Directions. In February, she met The Doctor and John Watson, who took her to London. She helped them save the world and the great Sherlock Holmes before traveling back to Ohio a week and a half later. It's May 14th and she was still waiting for them to return and get her, as promised, so she could live her life with Sherlock (whom she had fallen hard for and whom she suspected had fallen for her as well).

Pairings: Sherlock Holems/OC, John Watson/The Doctor, Mycroft Holmes/ Greg Lestrade, Kurt Hummel/Blaine Anderson/ Will Schuester

Warnings: Drug abuse references, rape mentions, sex scenes, and other things

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS! I FELT LIKE MAKING A FUN CROSS OVER AND THEREFORE I AM JUST PLAYING WITH THEM! They are the properties of their respective shows and will be returned where they belong at the end of the fic. Thank you for reading!

Chapter One: Back Again

The hallways were just as she had remembered them: brick in the main hall, carpet in the classroom hallways. It was silent, something Sierra was grateful for, as The New Directions walked towards the gym. Why they were there, Sierra would never know, but they were at her former high school, national champs of the show choir competition, and about to performer for her former teachers and classmates. Sierra wasn't nervous. Well maybe she was a little bit. Her former teachers never knew she liked to sing nor did they know she could sing. She didn't care about her former classmates.

Sierra was more worried about something a friend had promised her a few months ago. The Doctor and John had promised to come get her after things in London had been settled for a bit, but that was February. It was now May 14th and here she was, still in America.

She held the hand of her best friend, Kurt Hummel, and looked at Blaine, who was holding Kurt's other hand. Everyone had that buzz of performance excitement and if asked, Sierra wouldn't lie and say she wasn't excited as well. She just wanted to leave and escape her life here. Will Schuester, their director, walked slightly behind them, and Sierra knew he was keeping an eye on his two lovers(not that anyone but Sierra knew about that part, just like they were the only three who knew about her adventure earlier in the year and what had been promised to her). She checked her phone one last time for a text from a very special someone, sighed when she saw nothing, before breaking off the main group at the small gym and headed towards the entrance to the main gym with Will. As she handed him her phone, she peaked around the door where she was meant to enter.

"Nervous Sierra?"

"No. Why should I?"

"Old school, old classmates, old teachers. That'd make anybody nervous." She shook her head before looking at Will. Will could see clearly for the first time in a while how sad and lonely she was feeling.

"Sierra, they'll be here. I promise. They'll come save you soon enough."

"I know…"

"You haven't heard from him in a while huh?"

"Not since 3 days ago. This worries me a bit."

"Well I'm sure everything is fine."

"I know." Sierra turned as the principal started to announce The New Directions. Will squeezed her shoulder before slipping in the door and moving towards the side. Sierra switched on her mic and steadied her heart beat. The group took center stage. Music began and she put a bright smile on her face. Her heels clicked on the gym floor as she walked in and paused next to her all time favorite teacher from her time here. She startled him and everyone else around her as she started to sing, eyes locked with her friends.

"So this is what you meant When you said that you were spent And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit Right to the top Don't hold back Packing my bags and giving the academy a rain check" She turned to face her favorite teacher and locked eyes with him, nearly missing John's and The Doctor's appearance right next to Will as she sang for the one person she missed more than anyone (other than Sherlock)

"I don't ever wanna let you down I don't ever wanna leave this town 'Cause after all  
This city never sleeps at night it's time to begin isn't it I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit I'm just the same as I was why don't you understand I'm never changing who I am." Sierra ran and joined her group as Blaine took over, singing to Kurt. She couldn't believe that John and The Doctor had FINALLY come to get her. But she was so happy that the rest of the performance was a blur until the final song.

As The New Directions formed a single file line, arms linked together, Sierra looked over at John. She barely made out the words _"Sherlock relapsed. He nearly OD'ed. He needs you." _She nodded and through herself into the final song. It was one of her favorites and The Doctor was recording the performance on his cellphone (when did he get an iPhone!?) and sang for Sherlock.

"When heaven seems so far away and dreams are just a memory without the dark the light won't show remember that you're not alone when you watch the world just turn away and break the promises it made when love is all too hard to hold just take a breath and let it go… Woahoa-ooohhh woahoa-oooahohhhh woahoa-ooohhh just keep breathing breathing breathing"

"2am too tired to sleep when what you want's not what you need and when these walls don't feel like home remember that you're not alone. The beginning's just another end it's not too late to start again when hope is all too hard to hold just take a breath and let it go" Sierra sang her heart out with her friends, holding the hands of Blaine and Kurt as they watched the tears of inspiration reach the students' eyes. Sierra could feel herself start to break down as she thought of Sherlock and her own dark past and how this song helped save her life.

As soon as the song ended, they took their bows and ran off into the small gym, everyone laughing and rejoicing in a performance well done. Sierra took her mic off, handed it to the theatre teacher, hugged Will with a whispered explanation, gave Blaine and Kurt both a hug and a kiss on the cheek. They didn't need any explanation from her. They knew she was leaving. With quick promises to take care of each other (and Will) and promises to stay in touch, Sierra ran off. She slammed into the doors and ran down to the track where the TARDIS was waiting for her, doors opened.

As soon as she stepped into the TARDIS, she was in John's arms as The Doctor closed the doors and the TARDIS took off.

"Mycroft and Greg are with him now. He's going through major withdraw as the dosage he took was massive. He's been asking for you though."

"He's going to live right?"

"Sierra I made sure he would live." Sierra turned to The Doctor and threw herself into his arms, hugging him tight. She needed to get home to the one person who could heal her soul.


	2. Chapter 2: With You Forever

Just Keep Breathing

Summary: Sierra moved to Lima, Ohio in December and met/joined The New Directions. In February, she met The Doctor and John Watson, who took her to London. She helped them save the world and the great Sherlock Holmes before traveling back to Ohio a week and a half later. It's May 14th and she was still waiting for them to return and get her, as promised, so she could live her life with Sherlock (whom she had fallen hard for and whom she suspected had fallen for her as well).

Pairings: Sherlock Holems/OC, John Watson/The Doctor, Mycroft Holmes/ Greg Lestrade, Kurt Hummel/Blaine Anderson/ Will Schuester

Warnings: Drug abuse references, rape mentions, sex scenes, and other things

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS! I FELT LIKE MAKING A FUN CROSS OVER AND THEREFORE I AM JUST PLAYING WITH THEM! They are the properties of their respective shows and will be returned where they belong at the end of the fic. Thank you for reading!

Chapter Two: With you forever

The Doctor landed the TARDIS right outside of 221B and Sierra was out the doors as soon as she could. Mrs. Hudson was standing in the doorway and with a quick hello and kiss to the cheek, Sierra was back inside the apartment/townhouse she remembered fondly from her short week and a half in February. She paused at the foot of the stairs, taking a deep breath to calm herself. She started up the stairs slowly up the stairs, anxious and afraid. She wanted Sherlock to be okay but she didn't know to what degree his withdrawal would be. She knew it had to be bad if The Doctor had to bring him back from the brink of death.

She paused when she got to the top of the stairs, staring at Mycroft Holmes' back.

"Mycroft." She said his name simply and quietly but he heard for he turned around almost immediately.

"Ah. Ms. Sierra. He's in the bedroom with Greg." She nodded at Mycroft in thanks, taking in the simple gold band on his ring finger.

"Congrats Mycroft." He nodded his thanks and Sierra saw a fleeting smile on his face as she walked into Sherlock's bedroom. She paused, looking around the room before settling with staring at Lestrade and Sherlock. Sherlock was lying in bed, facing away from her. Sierra could see him physically shaking as Lestrade sat next to him, holding one of his hands and speaking lowly to Sherlock. Sierra could feel her heart shattering. How could he go back to that? He had been doing so well (from what she understood anyways). What had happened?

"Sierra?"

"Greg." He whispered something to Sherlock before standing and coming around to her.

"It was a case. He had been struggling with it since a couple of days after you left. He had never had trouble with it before. Anyways he finally figured it out and went on his own, after John told him NOT to go without back up. Well John came to get us, Sherlock confronted them. Long story short, it was a hostage situation with Sherlock and these idiots. They injected him slowly with heroin the entire time. John finally got ahold of The Doctor, who broke in and rescued him and captured the criminals. Well he had to bring Sherlock back to life basically." She nodded wrapping her arms around herself. She felt a hand on her bare shoulder.

"He needs you now." Sierra nodded and slowly walked around the side of the bed, listening as Lestrade left and closed the door. It was just her and Sherlock now. She sank to her knees by the side of the bed after she moved the chair and took Sherlock's hand in hers.

"Sherlock? Sherlock it's me, Sierra."

"Sierra?" She nodded, tears finally running down her face as her name croaked out from between his lips.

"Sierra I'm so sorry."

"Shhh hunny. You don't need to apologize. I understand. I'm here for you now okay. I promise."

"I won't let them take you from me again."

"I'm not going anywhere. I've graduated and I'm here to stay, for as long as you'll have me." He nodded and she smiled at him as best as she could.

"Want me to lie in bed with you?" He nodded weakly and Sierra helped him move over. He was shirtless and his chest was soaked in a cold sweat. She laid next to him, her head resting on his chest right over his heart and listened as it raced. For a while, it was silent.

"Sierra?"

"Yeah?"

"Talk to me. Talking helps me resist..." he trailed off and she nodded. She looked up at him and watched his eyes clamp shut in concentration.

"Remember that first time we met? You read me like an open book. And you thought I'd run screaming, afraid of your intellect. And all I did was raise an eyebrow at you."

"You told me that I had missed stuff."

"Yeah. It was you, me, John, The Doctor, Greg, and Mycroft that night. I told you that you missed the fact that I was raped and had been hurting myself since. You missed that as the reason why my mother and I left Colorado. My father had killed himself when he realized the police were coming for him. You missed that. I remember seeing the shock in your eyes from that. I remembered seeing no one but you. They all left because, and I quote from when John and The Doctor dropped me back off in Ohio, 'The sexual tension between you and I could be cut with a knife.'"

"That was the first night for us..." Sierra smiled. She knew then this was a good thing to talk about.

"Apparently it was odd for you because you always said you were married to your work and didn't have any time for normal relationships. But yes, that was the first night for us. And it was scary for both of us. But man it was magical."

"If you want to go with magical." Sierra shook her head. There was the old Sherlock. She knew he felt the same about that night, otherwise she wouldn't be in bed with him now.

"I remember holding you afterwards, and you had started crying. I thought I had done something wrong..."

"But it was because I had not felt so happy and so free from my dark mind in so long. I had never imagined that anything could feel normal again after everything that had happened. You just held me tighter and we fell asleep together. Skin to skin. And it was amazing. You just held me as I cried and I knew then..." She trailed off.

"You knew then that there would be no one on earth who could make you feel as safe, as loved, or as wanted as I did." Sierra looked up into his eyes. He seemed to be at ease a bit more but she could still see that he was fighting the urge. She knew talking was helping but didn't expect to be having this in depth of a talk about her feelings with someone as closed of as Sherlock was.

"Yeah."

"Just because I'm far more intelligent than the average human and find things such as emotions lacking in importance to my intelligence, does not mean I don't have them myself or understand others. I can read what people are thinking based on body language and such."

"Never expected you to openly admit that though."

"Well..." She giggled before staring at his chest again.

"I just didn't want to push you away for being too... normal. I can't keep up with you. I don't understand how your brain can work at such a level."

"You think differently. Just because I call most people stupid doesn't mean I don't understand how others' brains work. I know you are very intelligent in your own right, but you think like an artist. You paint and draw and write and that's how your brain processes things. I don't mind that. For some reason, that draws me to you. I think it's because you hold yourself more confidently and more maturely than others, especially people at your age."

"Sherlock..." She didn't know what to say. He was being uncharacteristically sweet.

"Keep talking." She almost laughed at how normal Sherlock sounded then but continued to talk.

"Anyways when I got back to Ohio I landed in on the biggest surprise of my life. My two best friends, Blaine and Kurt... I've told you about them."

"The gay ones."

"Yeah them. They were engaged in a hot and heavy make out session... with one Mr. Will Schuester."

"Isn't that considered... illegal? Almost more illegal than being gay in the States?"

"Technically more illegal because he's in a position of trust as our teacher. BUT I'm not the one to tell on them. They're happy together and with him so I kept quiet. I would have kept quiet anyways."

"Why?"

"Who am I to ruin another person's happiness just because I wasn't with the person that made me happiest?"

"Fair... continue."

"Well anyways I ended up telling them everything, especially since John, The Doctor, and the TARDIS were in the room and when those two love birds left me with my friends and teacher, I ended up telling them the rest of the story."

"How did they react?"

"Not good. They flipped out! I was on major suicide watch by them for a long time."

"Well good. I couldn't be there for you so I'm glad someone was." Sierra looked up at Sherlock to see his faced turned towards the ceiling, eyes closed in intense concentration.

"I had dreams for the longest time, about us. About the way you held me, about the way you stroked my arm after I finished crying and how you smiled at me ever so gently, a smile that only I see when you and I are alone. There were mornings when I woke up crying and screaming because I wanted to feel that again, physically. There were days when Blaine, Kurt, and Will had to stay the night at my apartment with me because I felt so alone and sad without you and the memories of everything happening kept pushing me back towards wanting to just hurt myself over and over and over again."

"Well you'll never have to go without feeling that again." She smiled and they laid there, talking so that Sherlock didn't feel the burn. At some point he stopped talking and forced Sierra to stop talking because he was shaking and sweating so bad. Sierra kept a cool thing of water and a wash cloth next to the bed so she could wipe away the sweat. She laid there with him or sat there, holding his hand until the wee hours of the morning, when he finally fell into a sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: He Will Be Loved

Chapter Three: He Will Be Loved

Sierra never went to sleep that night. She stayed up, watching over Sherlock as he tossed and turned in an easy sleep. She tried to soothe the nightmares away when he had them. She left him around 7:30 in the morning, following the scent of coffee into the living room. He finally settled into sleep and she wanted that delicious coffee. John, Mycroft, and Mrs. Hudson were the only ones in the room when she entered, buttoning up her shirt that she usually left open and half way down her arms to expose her tattoos.

"Morning." Sierra nodded to Mycroft, but didn't speak in favor of accepting the cup of coffee being handed to her. She drank the alarmingly large cup of coffee in one go. Mrs. Hudson seemed to remember how she liked her coffee, heavy on French vanilla cream and a lot of the drink in order to wake up. Sierra finished the cup and handed it back to be refilled. John was watching her amusedly.

"Just like that first morning when you were first here. Except Sherlock is in his room now and you aren't wearing his shirt as a way to cover yourself up."

"Good morning to you too John" Sierra said a little grumpily as she gave Mrs. Hudson a one armed hug.

"How is he?"

"Fell asleep around 3am. Lots of nightmares but they subsided, along with the sweating and the shaking about 45 minutes ago. Spent the time he was awake talking him down from the craving." Mycroft nodded and John just rubbed his eyes as Mrs. Hudson brought around more coffee for everyone.

"The next few weeks will be very difficult for him," John said as he stood and went to the window to peer out at the TARDIS, "Physical symptoms will have subsided, and if not they will in the next few days, however it's the mental part of withdrawal that will be difficult. He'll need to keep his mind busy on a case or something, anything really to keep his mind off of the burn." Sierra nodded as she slowly sipped her second cup of coffee.

"Ms. Stephens… Did you sleep at all?"

"No. Like I said he only fell into a peaceful sleep 45-50 minutes ago."

"Sierra go get some sleep. Before you terrify us all with your mid day crabbiness. Please?" She sighed but handed John her cup of coffee with a hug and nodding in Mycroft's direction. She went back into the room, shedding her button up shirt fully for the first time since she changed yesterday, leaving her in a skimpy-esque tank top. She took off her jeans too, leaving her in her tight running shorts as she crossed over to the side of the bed closest to the bathroom. Sherlock was on his back as she climbed in next to him. As she settled with her head right over his beating heart, one of his arms came up and wrapped around her, bringing her in closer subconsciously. She smiled and fell quickly asleep for the first time really in almost 4 days.

When she woke up sometime later, it was dark outside. Sherlock was awake and sitting up in bed, laptop in his lap near her head. He still had one arm around her and a long finger stroked her bare arm. She shifted and stretched, breaking his concentration on whatever he was reading. She sat up and smiled blearily at him.

"Hello Sierra."

"Hey. How are you feeling?" He looked at her and Sierra saw much more emotion in his eyes than normal, when normally he was such a harsh and closed off man to those who did not know him all that well.

"Physically I'm doing well. All physical symptoms have pretty much ended. However, there is still the mental part of it. I suspect that those will last much longer, which is to be expected." She nodded and watched as he placed his laptop on the bedside table. He wrapped his other arm around her, hugging her closer to him. He was still shirtless and Sierra found that she was subconsciously stroking his bare chest and abs as they watched each other.

"Sierra… I wanted to thank you."

"For what Sherlock?" A slight pause that Sierra didn't dare break.

"For coming back. For talking me down from the high. For being here. I know I'm not the easiest person to get along with but I do appreciate it."

"Sherlock… it's not a problem. I would have come back even if…"

"Even if we weren't having copious amounts of sex like normal folk and weren't in a relationship of such a nature?"

"Yeah."

"Still… Thank you." She smiled at him and kissed his cheek lightly.

"You're welcome." His long fingers moved from her shoulder and waist and came to a rest on her cheeks, holding her face with a softness she had only experienced from him a couple of times in February. His eyes held her gaze and she felt hers flutter shut as he leaned in and kissed her for the first time since she had returned. Time stood still as they drank in each other as intimately as they did. Her arms drifted up and around his neck, her fingers gripping his hair. As the kiss continued, his hands moved to her waist, gripping her tight enough to leave bruises. The kiss started to turn more frantic and Sierra didn't mind, knowing full well it was his way of saying that he needed the distraction right now. Eventually they broke for air and Sierra felt that they had pulled too far away from each other.

"Sierra." The desperation was clear in his voice and Sierra found herself reaching up for the back of his head, bringing it in for a bruising kiss, one much more fierce than the last. He shifted them so that he as leaning over her, pressing her down into the bed. Lips and teeth clashed as she clung to him, afraid to let go if this was a dream. His fingers moved to the edge of her tank top, and started to lift it up her body as the door opened. Lestrade strode in and startled them out of the kiss.

"Oh! Sorry you two!"

"Greg I do not care who you are and who you are married to. If you do not leave RIGHT now, not even Mycroft will be able to find your body." Sierra growled as she peeked around Sherlock's arm that was near her head. The Detective Inspector left, demanding very loudly that his husband do something to get the image of the younger Holmes brother about to engage in sex out of his mind.


End file.
